


Learning Process

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Het, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Buffy wishes she had something to go off of.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss never writes, never calls, I'm guessing the relationship is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



X X X

There needed to be some sort of tutorial for this – vampire-Slayer dateage thing. Buffy didn’t want to write it but there had to be more than just, you know, go out, stake vampires, and kiss in the cemetery. Not that she didn’t mind the kissing, no, not at all. Angel was a really good kisser. But it was kind of hard to talk about him with Giles, and forget talking about him with Mom. She already was iffy on the whole ‘older boy’ thing; if she had any idea how much older, well, she’d have a lot more than a wiggins.

And Xander hated Angel, or maybe he was jealous, or the two mixed up together. He’d work with Angel, but it was more for her sake than anything. Willow at least, was supportive, though Buffy wondered if that’d last.

Buffy really didn’t want to look past the here and now, ‘cause, Slayer, hello, mortality rate of less than zero or something. It just feels right, Angel being with her, there to back her up. He knows a lot of stuff, and he does help her with her homework. And he knows a lot of stuff about demons and vampires, and, well, all sorts of things that go bump.

So maybe it was okay if they just sort of felt their way along, and kept doing what they were doing. It couldn’t hurt, could it? It’d just be part of the whole learning process. And, maybe, a weird little footnote in the Slayer manual or something – vampires with souls were okay.

She’d just make sure Giles leave out the part about them being really good kissers.

X X X


End file.
